


The one where visa is a thing.

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, comedy(attempt), silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: You are dating the prince of Lucis while studying in Insomnia when you hear that your visa is about to expire in two weeks  and you will be forced to go back to your home in Tenebrae.To the person who requested this fic: Sorry for the lack of funny. Im not funny if Im trying to be





	The one where visa is a thing.

..Unless you are to marry(Provided you have a partner in Lucis), you are to leave Lucis and to return to your home in Tenebrae in two weeks time.

Sincerely,

Lucis Travel Administration

 

You clutched the letter in your hands as you absorbed the contents. You had enjoyed a couple years studying in Insomnia and even got yourself a boyfriend. Noctis Lucis Caelum, prince and future king to the throne. though not the most affectionate of boyfriends in public behind doors he was hard to convince to let go of you when he finally did hug you . He would snuggle and cuddle with you to the point of falling asleep against you when school along with his princely duties had tired him out for the day.

Oh yeah, you lived with Noct in an apartment, after nagging a lot of times to Ignis, you finally convinced him to speak to King Regis on your accord to allow him to live together with you to which King Regis had said yes. He found it would be a great learning experience for Noctis to live outside the Citadel for a while. Not to mention the mention of him having a girlfriend made him quite happy as he declined the arranged marriage with his childhood friend Lunafreya Nox Fleuret on the account of seeing her as just a great friend.

So he had agreed to him living with you on condition that the two of you would have dinner at the Citadel once every two weeks. During these dinners he would inquire about your plans for the future, what made you fall for his son and what your intentions were with him. You simply smiled and said "I wish to become a woman that can stand by him... I fell for him because of who he is..Not a prince just a normal person.. silly cute, a bit grumpy when he just woke up.."

The both of you blushed when making eye contact, King Regis more than content to hear you speak about his son that way. From that moment onward he more open towards the two of you as he would tell you about the old times when Noctis was little much to Noctis's embarrassment.

"Hey babe. you're really quiet today..what's going on?" Noctis asked you as the two of you were on your way home from the dinner at the Citadel when he noticed you looked quite bothered by something. " Ah ..it's nothing it's just...I have to go back to Tenebrae ...My visa is expiring in two weeks and unless I get married I have to go back , Sorry to bring down the mood Noct...." You lowered your head, raising it again with a strained smile on your face."Let's have some fun during these last two weeks together alright?"

Noctis stared at you in silence for a good five minutes until he stepped forward taking your hand" Then let's get married." Your jaw nearly hitting the floor as you heard him speak. " W-what? Noctis marriage is a serious thing! You can't just marry me willy nilly just to keep me here!!" 

"Yes I can and Yes I will... I like you a lot and I don't want my girlfriend to go so far away." He spoke quite bluntly, for a moment you didn't know what was going on in that man's head which wouldn't have been the first time as you wondered that more than once. " What about the people won't they expect you to marry a pretty princess from another country or a noblewoman from this one?"

"They might expect it but as future king surely they will permit me to at the very least choose who I want to spend the rest of my life with..So ..let's get hitched."

Gladiolus hit him on the head when he explained how he proposed to you later that day. " That is not how you propose to a lady Noct, not just like that"The King's Shield might be one of the bluntest people you had ever met but even he had more common sense than that. " At the very least you could have attempted to make it sound a bit more romantic." Prompto shook his head to which Ignis simply patted him on the shoulder.

" She might just return to Tenebrae if things remain like this...." Ignis spoke drawing Noct's attention " Despite you having clearly told her of your feelings for her the way you proposed made it seem as if you would marry her right now only because she is leaving otherwise...if you are to mend this you are going to have to try very hard." 

the ravenhaired man banged his head on the table when realization hit. " I get it! But what was I supposed to do when she told me she was leaving? Tell her I'd write her? No I wanted her to stay here with me... guys this isn't just some crush we are talking about this is...she is...the love of my life" He spoke as he stared at his hands " I want to keep her close always"

"Heads up then dude, I just got a text from Iris that they were headed to the trainstation not even then minutes ago" Within seconds Noctis was out the door and on his way to the train station to keep you from leaving for Tenebrae. Well he thought you were leaving for Tenebrae but in reality it wasn't quite that but more that you were picking up someone rather important to you.

As Noctis ran into the Insomnia train station he saw you standing there talking with a woman while holding some suitcases, giving the other a firm hug. "Wait!" He ran towards you pulling you into a crushing hug, turning his face to the other. " I'm sorry, I cant allow her to go back... I'll take care of it but she's staying right here with me.." The woman bursting into a fit of laughter after seeing the slightly pouting but determined face of Noctis. " Oh you are as adorable as my daughter told me! You were right he IS adorable."

Blinking Noctis looked at the woman, then at you in his arms who seemed to have a somewhat puzzled expression on your face. " Im not going anywhere yet Noctis..I just ..went to pick up my mom."

The situation finally sinking into him he quickly bowed his head in apology towards to your mother. " I am so sorry! I got ahead of myself and assumed the worst. SOrry I am so sorry! This is not how I wanted our first meeting to be ." Your mother shook her head laughing telling him to raise his head again. " Don't worry about it in fact im quite happy to find that the boyfriend I heard so much about that proposed on a whim seems to care so much about her....How about we have lunch tomorrow...You, your father, my daughter and myself? Sound like a plan?" Not that she was giving Noctis any other choice but to agree as she seemed to be ready to attempt to persuade him if he refused. 

"Sounds ....good... tomorrow it is. " 

 

the lunch was as awkward as it could get seeing as the restaurant that you were eating in, was literally occupied by inhabitants of the Citadel only, save for your mother and yourself.

" So if I may be so blunt to ask Your Majesty...what do you think of the relationship between our children and the proposal of marriage from your son to my daughter?" Your mother asked as she finished lunch, folding her arms over each other. " I find it a nice and stable one, your daughter has expressed wanting to continue her education here, wanting to become a woman that could stand by my son. In my eyes she already is and more.. regarding the proposal. My son has been quite withdrawn for a long time so seeing him respond like this and acting on his feelings is quite the surprise but not an unwelcome one. He wishes to stay by her side for the end of their days who am I to stop them.."

" Don't you want him to marry some princess instead?"

King Regis shook his head." I had arranged the marriage between Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae and my son because I found them compatible. When my son told me how things were between him and Lunafreya along with the wish to refuse to marriage I saw no reason to stand in his way. Especially when I saw how your daughter and my son responded to one another."

"And what if I want her to come home?" She replied with a glare in her eyes. " What if I DON'T want her to get married to him? What then?" ]

" Then I will find it sad that you would deny these two their own free will but find it understandable from a parent's perspective." The king leaned back into his chair his eyes not once straying from the battle of minds between the two of them. " As a parent you only want what's best for your child after all. But do think before you force her to come home with you if it will do actual good instead of harm."

The woman smiled as she was content with that answer before hitting you on the head. " You didn't finish reading the whole letter did you?" To which you blinked in surprise, until your mother pulled out her copy of the letter, unfolding it even more to reveal a part you had not read.

This is not the actual Lucis Travel Administration, this is your mother. Please write home more often as I miss my girl.  
Your visa expires in about a year so don't forget to renew it .if not I look forward to the wedding invitation in in the mail.  
Much love.

Mum.

 

You felt yourself nearly fall off the chair were it not for Noctis holding you. 

" Next time don't forget to call alright dear? Looking forward to the wedding!" 

 

The end.


End file.
